


A Mafia's Game

by DidIDabDuringYoga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidIDabDuringYoga/pseuds/DidIDabDuringYoga
Summary: This work follows the members of NCT and the "main" character Diana, but will have cameos, mentions and participation of other K-Pop idols/groups. They will not be tagged, as to keep the mystery element of the story.---After months of receiving mysterious, yet valuable, containers from an unnamed source, NCT find themselves in a complicated situation when a girl appears in place of their usual shipment. She has no memory of who she is or where she's from, all she has is a name on her arm, a dirty dress and a tattoo on her back.





	A Mafia's Game

The sound of distant ships’ horns and the smooth crashing waves are all that is heard in the docks. The puddles reflect the vibrant colors of the city of Busan, what should be another uneventful and quiet night in this part of town is being shaken by the approaching roar of a truck’s loud engine, pulling up to the deserted wasteland of colorful containers. The puddles vibrate with the car’s weight, making the colors dance in rhythm with the working motor. The truck comes to a stop as a black SUV with tinted windows pulls up next to it, making its presence almost imperceptible, when compared to the dark blue giant. The engines stop running and three men step into the cold and humid air of the night. In all-black suits, like three shadows, they walk across the small clearing of containers. They inspect them for a while, flashing their flashlights on the ones that are too far away from the few light sources in that area. Eventually one of them whistles to signal that he found what they were looking for. The taller of the three takes out his phone and walks away while the other two work on opening the giant metal box. The sound of bending, cracking, and moaning metal breaks the barely silent night.

An impatient voice picks up from the other end of the phone.

“So?” The voice simply asks.

“It’s here, like always.” He confirms, but without waiting for the other, he continues. “Tae, aren't you tired of this?”

There’s silence for a moment. “Just do your job.”

"So, you're just waiting for things to go wrong to finally realize the absurdity of this whole situation?"

"Johnny..." The other mutters in frustration.

As if on cue, the loud container’s doors are slowly being pulled back.

“John!” One of the two calls out.

Once he's standing next to them, looking into the dark pit of the container, the other two point their flashlights inside.

Empty.

“Well, that's disappointing.” He says to the man waiting on the other side of the line. “It’s empty” Letting out an exasperated breath, he listens to the crashing sounds and screaming coming from the phone, he turns and walks away from the empty container.

“I can’t believe he made us come here in the middle of the night to check out an empty container.” One of the two says, kicking the red metal door. “Seriously, why does he trust _those_ people so much? He doesn’t even know them. Giving us these stupid containers to pick up once a month at a phone call. What is he thinking?”

“Well, they are a bit sketchy, for sure. But they’ve always come through with these deliveries, until now, that is.” The other one answers, leaning against the door frame. “If Taeyong trusts them, then we just have to trust his better judgment.”

The other one rolls his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek in annoyance, he turns his torch back on and steps into the container. “Maybe we should look into it a bit better, who knows, maybe they did send something. Something small, like they did three months ago, with that dumb cat.” His partner chuckles at the memory.

It was a night like this one, up until they opened the container, and a Siamese cat came out running, after that, the two of them and five other guys ran around the docks chasing the creature. They found a USB drive hidden in the cat’s collar, containing hundreds of codes for offshore bank accounts, rounding up the whole value to 1.3Billion dollars. To think that a ball of fur almost escaped with a small fortune around its neck, it was that case that made them aware of the kind of shipments they could expect, something simple, something mundane, but with a lot of value.

“Yea, we should at least take a better look, maybe this time they just sent a sheet of paper.” He jokes, joining the other one inside the metal box. They walk slowly towards the other end, inspecting every crook and cranny for anything. As they approach the end, their lights find afoot. “Doyoung” He calls, quietly. The light travels upward, revealing a curled-up form in a dirty white dress against the corners of the red box. They looked at each other and Doyoung reached down to check for a pulse. He moved the long, messy, brown hair that hid most of the body and put two fingers to her neck. The pulse was slow and faint, like a whisper, could’ve been mistaken for his on accelerating heart if Doyoung didn’t have experience in this sort of thing.

“She still has a pulse, but it’s weak. Jae, what the fuck is this? We don’t deal this kind of stuff. Taeyong is way over his he-“As he’s ranting to Jae, the body moves, making him pull away and instinctively reach for his gun. The head turns to look at the two, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging, taking in ragged breaths. She lifts her arms in front of her head, in a defensive way, and recoils even further into the corner. A low whine leaves her throat as she opens and closes her mouth in an attempt to speak. Her dry and shipped lips tremble as tears fall from her eyes, leaving clear traces on her dirty cheeks.

“Please don’t hurt me” Her ragged voice begs, making them exchange a confused look.

Jae crouches down and extends a hand to her, but as she recoils even further, he takes it back. His eyes travel from her almost blacked out feet, making their way up her scratched, bloodied, and bruised legs, to her barely visible face, hidden behind her arms and hair.

“We’re not going to hurt you” His deep voice makes her jump slightly. “What’s your name?” He watches as she stops crying for a moment, thinking.

“I don’t know” She mumbles, starting to cry again at the realization. “I can’t remember anything.” She lets out a sob.

Jae and Doyoung exchange another look, this one filled with sympathy for this poor girl. They’ve seen this before, but usually, it’s with dozens at a time, sometimes even hundreds. No name, no memory, nothing to help them get back to their lives, sold off to the highest bidder for whatever reason. Sex, working camps, factory workers, cults, organ harvesting, you name it, they’ve heard of basically everything there is. They never took part in this kind of commerce, but they’ve busted a few shipments here and there as a favor to the local police and their sister organization.

“Look, we’re not going to hurt you, we’re going to get you to somewhere safe so that we can figure this out, okay?” Jae speaks softly, her arms lower a bit in acceptance. Doyoung takes notice of a particularly dark smudge on one of her forearms, he reaches down and holds her wrist to see it better. She jumps at the sudden contact and tries to pull away, but she can't fight back with her weak and malnourished figure.

“Stop moving! You have something written on your arm. Diana? Could that be your name?” She raises her head at the name. “Can we call you that?” She nods slowly, he lets go of her hand and gives her space. “I’m Doyoung, this is Jaehyun.”

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here. Can you stand up?” Jae asks getting back on his feet. They watch as she struggles to get up, her hands grabbing at the walls. Her legs shake like a leaf in the wind, while she braces herself against the sidewall. She shoots her hand out, asking for assistance, Jaehyun runs to her side and lets her hold on to him. They slowly walk into the faint light from the streetlamps, Doyoung goes ahead of them to talk to John.

As Jae and Diana reach the end of the container, she looks out into the sea bathed in the moonlight and the city lights, the cold breeze brushes her exposed skin, making her realize that all she has to cover herself with is an oversized t-shirt. She takes in the scene, her eyes tracing every light reflected in the waves until they land on the two men near the water. Doyoung is talking to a tall, blond man with half his hair up in a man-bun, who looks like to be on the phone. They both look at her and start walking in her direction, she doesn’t even notice when Jae puts his jacket around her shoulders. When the two men stop in front of her, she can’t help but notice just how tall John is, from what she could tell she isn’t that short compared to Doyoung and Jaehyun, but somehow, John still towers over the three of them.

“Diana, this is Johnny.” Doyoung introduces the other man. Johnny, who’s still on the phone, mutters a _‘wait’_ and lowers his phone to take a picture of her. She gets dazed and spooked by the sudden flash of the camera and almost loses her balance. John puts his phone to his ear and listens for a bit before he gives a simple _‘okay’_ and puts his phone in his pocket.

“Hi, Diana, sorry about that. The boss wanted to confirm your… state.” He explains looking her up and down. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you, it’s clear you’ve been through enough already.” His eyes soften at the end, making her own filled with tears and her jaw clench. He looks at Jaehyun and Doyoung, shifting his voice tone to a more commanding one. “Get the truck back in the warehouse and take the container with you. Get Dream to dust it for any clues, prints, anything that can be useful. I'm just about done with all these mystery deliveries.” The other two nod in agreement. “Diana, you’re coming with me, Taeyong wants to talk to you, okay?” She nods as well, it’s not like she has a lot of choices right now.

Johnny turns and starts walking towards the car, Diana is about to follow him, but Jae stops her from stepping into a puddle. “Let me carry you to the car?” She nods at his offer, allowing him to pick her up. As he puts her down on the passenger seat, she starts feeling extremely sleepy, the contrast from the hard and cold surface of the metal container to the soft and warm seat makes her the more tired. She remembers Jae’s jacket still on her and tugs at it, trying to give it back, but at the same time not wanting to do it. “Don’t worry, you can give it back later.” With that, he clicks her seat belt on and closes the door.

She doesn’t notice Johnny taking the driver’s seat until a water bottle is waved in front of her sleepy eyes. She takes it in her trembling hands and downs it in seconds, making her throat feel less raspy. “You should sleep, it’s a five-hour drive, get some rest.” Those last words are barely registered before Diana blacks out.


End file.
